The inventive concept relates to a lithium battery and, more particularly, to a separator of a lithium battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
Lithium battery is widely used in power sources for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebooks. The lithium battery has high storage capacity, good charging/discharging characteristics, and high processibility, compared with other energy storage devices. Accordingly, the technical field to which the lithium battery is applicable is becoming increasingly widespread (e.g., to wearable devices, electric vehicles, and energy storage systems (ESS)).
The lithium battery may include a cathode, a separator, an anode, and an electrolyte. The electrolyte may include a lithium salt and a solvent in which the lithium salt is dissolved. The electrolyte may serve as a medium, allowing ions to move between the anode and the cathode. There is an increasing demand for a lithium battery with high stability and efficiency.